cc52fandomcom-20200213-history
The Kessler-Street-McKoy Connection
The three family lineages known to have connections through the W-Multiverse (VST-2097304), it all started with Valencia Kessler in Universe-V. The second connection was Marc Street of Universe-H, and lastly Marcus McKoy of Universe-C. It is unknown how these three multiverse lineages connect, however dreams seems to be the connection with members of these people. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Universe-V '''(Kessler Lineage Valencia-Tree) * Duke Valencia Kess-Balgritch (Formally Valencia Balgritch-Kessler Volstranos) 60s? "You're a Kessler, Valencia, of noble birth... a knight of the Empire..." - Bakr Balritch, adopted Goblin father of Valencia '''Alias: N/A Status: Alive and well Species/Race: Human Valencia is the prime starter of the connection, even though he's not the main vessel that has been changing the other universes. However, it is worthy to note he was to die in multiple occasions. It was predicted that his death would be the quickest, at first the beasts of the Empire wanted him dead just for the having the blood of the Kessler. They failed, then after he was not accepted into the Empire. He then joined the Outcasts, a underground faction built to destroy the Imperial Council. He would then become the Human Councilman of the new Empire, afterwards lead on the war effort. After nearly 40 years of service to the Empire, he retired and went back to the Goblin Homeland. *Prince Anilious Kessler (Formally Anilious Kess-Balgritch) 40s? "You're not of here... this world... your no human... What are you...?" - Lord Nova, before he was killed by Anilious Alias: Derathka Hemzaa Status: Alive and well Species/Race: Half-Elf, and many others... Anilious Kessler is the only child and son of Valencia, unlike his father he went through an epic quest to get his fiancé back! His life was mainly isolated from the lower caste of Imperial Society, however this was supplemented by being brought up with a family-oriented mindset. During the great war, he was sent to independent Dragon Kingdom to form a marriage between him and Solei, the Dragon Princess. They would then go on a cross country trip to sight see and learn of the lands the Empire controlled. Around the end of the war, he would participate in the fight against the opposing Imperial leader then go into a "mind-scape", which in reality was Universe-H. After that mind-scape universe, he then changed to Universe-C. In the end, he left the mind-scape and he ended the war by killing the Emperor that put them in this state. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Universe-H (Street Lineage) * Marc "Hercules" Street 22 "These heroes are supposed to be in comic books not real life, but here they are…" - Marc's first reaction when he became a Hero Alias: Mark with a K "Flip-Flop", Juan "Vortex" Sanchez (Undercover) Status: Alive and well Species/Race: Human (Super-Type) Marc Street is a human born in Cheyenne, Wyoming is part of a stereotypical government sponsored hero group. He was originally a Actuary, however after waking up in a laboratory setting he ran into the city's government-based hero group. His powers include Superstrength, Hyper Endurance, and Electrical Conductivity; his powers are amplified when wearing any sort of cotton based material, just like a Karate Gi.